


Prompts

by Kororebi



Category: Haikyuu!!, haik
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kororebi/pseuds/Kororebi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au where that one time oikawa had to eat only broccoli for a week because he lost his daughter in the department store and iwazumi had to pick her up from lost and found…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompts

“Here Trashykawa.” Oikawa glared at the plate of green placed in front of him, while Iwazumi and their daughter sat down with a delicious looking plate of mac and cheese.  
“Iwa-chan do I have to eat this?” Oikawa put his forehead on the table. Iwazumi grunted.  
“You know what you did to deserve this.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

“Okay Tooru you take Asuna and look at Christmas gifts, I’ll meet you guys back here at the front of the mall.” Tooru nodded and took the small hand of his daughter. Iwazumi walked off in the opposite direction as Asuna led Tooru to a nearby toy store.  
“Asuna we’re looking for a present for your dad not for you.” Tooru scowled at the bright colors of the girls section in the store. Asuna grabbed a Barbie doll off one of the racks and showed it to Tooru.  
“Maybe for your 6th birthday…” Tooru’s sentence remained unfinished as he spotted one of the most amazing things he’s ever seen. Second to Iwazumi’s arms, third to Asuna.

A whole section dedicated to aliens.

Movies, action figures, video games, you name it the store had it. Tooru was drawn to section.  
He picked up one of the movies. Then an action figure. Soon enough he was fully engrossed in the toys in front of him, Asuna momentarily forgotten.  
Asuna…  
Asuna!  
Tooru ran back to the girls section. “Asuna? Hey where are you?” No response.  
Iwa-chan is going to kill me.  
Tooru was running through the aisles calling for Asuna but having no response.  
Oh god, she went outside of the store.  
Tooru lept over a small pile of stuffed animals and ran outside the store.  
“Asuna!” No response. Tooru looked around, he didn’t see his daughter dark brown hair or the little red ribbons he had put in her hair earlier. Asuna was gone. Tooru’s panic grew as he recalled all the terrible stories he had heard on the news. Tooru checked the stores next to the toy place, still no sign of her. Tooru began to ask people passing by.  
“Have you seen a little girl about this high?” No one gave him the answer he was looking for. He began to quickly check every store nearby. Still no sign of her.  
Tooru jumped at the sound of his ringtone. He opened his phone to find a text from Iwazumi.  
Meet me at the lost and found.  
Tooru was confused, and a little indecisive. How could he meet up with Iwa-chan without Asuna? But he couldn’t really keep looking around either, then Iwa-chan would know there was something wrong anyways. Tooru found the decision quite easy. Asuna was more important, he needed Iwazumi’s help.  
Tooru walked down to the lost and found, still looking around in hopes that he could find Asuna before he met up with Iwazumi. Still there was no sign of her.  
Tooru got one glance at Iwazumi and he could already tell he was in deep trouble. If looks could kill Tooru would be 6 feet under by now.  
“Iwa-chan I know you’re mad but right now we have to work together to find Asuna I lost her at that stupid toy store she might still be there-“  
“Hi Daddy!” Tooru was cut off by the voice of Asuna who appeared behind Iwazumi’s legs.  
“Oh god Asuna! I was so worried! What were you thinking?” Tooru picked up Asuna and cradled her, covering her little face in butterfly kisses.  
“At least she was thinking, unlike you. I would like to know what you were thinking?”  
“Daddy was looking at the aliens.” Tooru suddenly felt like dropping Asuna.  
“You left our daughter alone, for aliens.”  
“Well it sounds bad-“  
“That’s because it is!” Iwazumi grabbed Tooru’s shirt and dragged him out of the mall.  
“Broccoli for a whole week.”  
“What kind of punishment is that?!”  
“The best I can think of at the moment. Plus I know you just bought a whole new package of milk bread and they will all go bad.”  
“Iwa-chan you are awful.”  
“I should have left you in the store.”  
“iwa-chan!”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr made me do it


End file.
